


What Are You Afraid Of?

by LokiLover84



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Fear, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Changkyun is determined to find out what his hyung is afraid of.





	What Are You Afraid Of?

“Everyone has a fear, hyung, even you.”

 

Hyungwon raised his eyes from his plate to meet Changkyun’s gaze, and shook his head, smiling softly. 

 

“Nope. Ask anyone-” he waved his chopsticks at the other members gathered around the table for their evening meal- “they’ll tell you.”

 

Changkyun glanced around, getting nods in reply. When he turned his eyes back to his hyung, there was a playful spark in them. 

 

“Well. I guess you just haven’t found your fear yet. But don’t worry, I’ll help you!”

 

There was a sudden flash of something in the older man’s eyes, masked so quickly that Changkyun couldn’t be sure if he’d seen it or not. 

  
  


“Hey, hyung, what do you think of this?”

 

Hyungwon glanced up from his book, eyes landing on Changkyun’s hand, were a rather large cricket was perched. Hyungwon shrugged. 

 

“It’s a bug. Make sure you put it outside. They don’t do well indoors, and you know Jooheon will kill it if he sees it. Not to mention that we don’t need an infestation of them in the kitchen.”

 

Changkyun turned to go with a sigh. 

  
  


“Hyung, what about this?”

 

Changkyun eyed Hyungwon over the top of the movie case he was holding in front of his face. The older man cocked his head. 

 

“Ok, but I’ve seen it so many times that I can practically quote the whole movie.”

 

Changkyun dropped his hands to his side with a scowl. 

  
  


“Hyung! Hyung, help!”

 

Hyungwon made his way slowly to the kitchen, knowing that Changkyun was trying to scare him, and he was in no hurry to see what the younger man had dreamed up this time. 

 

However, when he reached the kitchen, it was to find Changkyun crouched on the counter, eyes wide as he kept them firmly locked on the tiny mouse on the floor. Hyungwon laughed softly, and Changkyun gaped. 

 

“H-hyung, kill that!”

 

Changkyun pointed a finger at the fluffy rodent as if it were the source of all the world’s ills. Hyungwon rolled his eyes, approached carefully, and scooped the little creature up. He disappeared from the room, and Changkyun heard the front door open, then silence for a few minutes. Finally, he heard the door close and after a few more moments Hyungwon walked back into the room, grinning as he glanced at Changkyun while washing his hands. 

 

Changkyun groaned. 

  
  


“Hyung, there’s been...An accident.”

 

Hyungwon felt his heart freeze. 

 

“W-what do you mean, accident?”

 

His voice sounded far away, and he could feel hard bands around his chest. He vaguely recognized it as a panic attack, but thankfully he wasn’t alone. Hyunwoo plucked his phone from his nerveless fingers, while Minhyuk and Kihyun guided him to the couch, which he sank down onto bonelessly. 

 

“Hyungwon. Look at us.”

 

It was so hard to raise his eyes to the twin worried expressions on his group mates faces, but he managed with effort. 

 

“That’s it. Keep your eyes on us. Now, breathe. In, out. Good. Keep watching us.”

 

Slowly, the bands loosened, and Hyungwon was able to turn his gaze to Hyunwoo without feeling as if he were going to pass out. 

 

“What happened?”

 

His voice was soft, and Hyunwoo knelt in front of him, grabbing the younger man’s hands in his own. 

 

“There was a minor accident. Hoseok and Jooheon are ok, but Changkyun was banged up a bit. They’re afraid he may have a concussion, so they’re going to keep him overnight for observation.”

 

Hyungwon’s eyes shimmered. 

 

“I have to go see him, hyung. I  _ have  _ to.”

 

The older man nodded. 

 

“Ok. Alright, I’ll get us a ride.”

  
  


Hyungwon was practically shaking by the time they arrived at the hospital, where they were greeted by Hoseok and Jooheon when they entered the waiting room. Hyunwoo stopped to talk to them, but Hyungwon only asked for Changkyun’s room number, then raced away. 

 

His heart was in his throat when he knocked on the door. There was a soft response, and he opened the door, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. He bit his lip when he turned to see Changkyun. He was pale against the white sheets on the hospital bed, but he was awake and smiling weakly. Hyungwon had to choke back a sob as he moved to sit on the side of the bed, grabbing the younger man’s hand and squeezing it gently. 

 

“Hey. I’m alright. It’ll take more than a little car wreck to stop me.”

 

Hyungwon tried to smile at the maknae’s joke, but found himself crying instead. Changkyun made a distressed sound, reaching up to wipe at the tears coursing down Hyungwon’s cheeks. 

 

“Oh, hyung, please don’t cry. You know you’ll set me off.”

 

The older man laughed softly through his tears, and Changkyun grinned. 

 

“Hey, you know what I just realized?”

 

Hyungwon shook his head as he wiped at the tears with the sleeve of his free arm. 

 

“I said...I wanted to find something you were afraid of. I guess I found it, huh?”

 

Hyungwon shot him a look of shock and suddenly Changkyun was being kissed in a way he’d never been before. He melted into it, returning as good as he got, and nothing, not even the sound of the door opening or the various sounds from the present members of the group could ever make him stop.


End file.
